The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
The state of the information technology market introduces sensors that adopt a variety of sensing technologies to provide a user with much educational or living assistance.
However, a conventional printed material recognition apparatus has trouble and inconvenience in a procedural aspect in which a recognition code embedded in a printed material cannot be recognized until the entire printed material (book) is printed.
Further, the conventional printed material recognition apparatus is unable to discern between the printed pattern coded content and separately printed non-encoded content of characters, figures or pictures, causing incorrect screen to be displayed from the codes read off the printed material or wild excerpts of content to be offered to confused viewers.
Moreover, in the conventional printed material recognition apparatus, a display operation from a recognized code is limited to an audio, causing a degradation of satisfaction of a user due to the limited display scheme.
For this reason, the inventor has noted that the conventional printed material recognition apparatus fails to satisfy purchase need and possession need of the user who wants to purchase a printed material recognition apparatus, causing a decrease of total revenue in the same field, which eventually affects companies of the same kind having a sensing technology as a leading pursuit and further affects the development of industry.